


Day 34

by Amemait



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, you're not hallucinating the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 34

"No, no, no. It needs to come from the diaphragm. Like this. MuwaaaaahhaAAAAAH! Don't drop down partway through, you've got to keep the volume up right to the very end. It's all in the breathing."

Billy sighed mentally. His vocal coach - fortunately all paid for with the villain assistance scheme; it had truly horrendous interest rates, but League prospects, provided their applications were under consideration, were each still permitted a temporary Interest-freeze.

Full League members, of course, had to pay the eventual bill, but with a reduced interest rate.

"Muhahaaahahaaaa," he tried, and Mr. Meister let out a sigh.

"That thrice-damned shoe fairy was better at this," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And again. Remember: Open your mouth a bit more, and breathe from the diaphragm. And don't raise your shoulders when you take a breath."

So Billy began again.


End file.
